As We Grow Older
by Antoinette-Anthenat
Summary: Fire lived on her own for 3 years because her family was killed in a vampire attack.She goes to Cross Academy and the headmaster adopts her.She learns that when you are older things change.Many things.Story will be better than summary
1. You Saved Her

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT

Fire P.O.V

I trudged down the street looking for the correct address. It was dark and windy but I could deal with it. As long as I didn't run into something...immortal. For now we can just call it immortal. If I did then I would use up the little strength that I had left for the day.

I came across a gigantic building made of bricks. It had a sign that said Cross Academy. That was easier than I thought. Now where was the door? I walked around in search of a door. I finally came across a door that was glass and you could see a lobby. I walked in and went to the desk where a girl my age was sitting.

"H-hello," I said "is the headmaster here?"

The girl looked up and smiled "Yes. Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry for my rudeness. I'm Fire. Fire Shikuru. Sorry I came so late. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Yuki Cross, the headmaster's sort of daughter." she said.

"That's interesting. So is your father availible?" I asked.

"Yes follow me." she said. She lead me down a hallway and to two large doors. She creeked one open.

"Father you have a visitor." she said.

"Ah Yuki come in." someone said. Yuki lead me in and we stood infront of the desk.

"This is Miss Fire Shikuru. She's here to...I'm sorry I forgot to ask. Fire what are you here for?" she asked.

"To register for school. Before you say anything I'd like you to know that I know about vampires. I know a lot actually. But I'm not a vampire." I said.

"Miss Shikuru where are your parents or your family?" the headmaster asked.

"Dead. Killed by vampires. I have no home nor do I have family. I survived the attack but was injured but not turned into one of them. I've been living on my own for three years. Here are some school exam papers and grades and that stuff." I said handing a folder to the headmaster. He looked through it.

"Very impressive. Congrats you are now a student at Cross Academy. You will be in the day class. Avoid the night class and don't exit school grounds. Yuki will get you a few pairs of uniforms." the headmaster said. I bowed.

"Thank you." I said. Yuki and I walked out and headed down the hallway and then took a right.

"You know my family was attacked and killed by vampires too. I survived because a good vampire saved me. That vampire turned out to be my brother. Infact he goes to this school. He saved me twelve years ago when I was five. He is in the night class. His name is Kaname Kuran. He is a pureblood." she said. I nodded.

We walked into a room and then Yuki handed me five pairs of black uniforms and two pairs of shoes.

"Thank you," I said. She smiled.

"So what do you do?" I asked.

"I'm in the disiplinary comitty. So is another person. His name is Zero Kiryu. He is a vampire too and is in the day class with us. I'm a vampire too. Kaname turned me into one." she said.

"Hey is there a rule about stuff like this?" I asked showing Yuki my handglove that went up to my elbow on my left hand. It was black and had chains on it. She shook her head.

"Nope. Your fine." she said. I smiled. I looked down at my left hand with the hand glove on it covering up dark secrets and dark scars of the past. Scars and secrets that I despise and fear.

"So who are you friends with hear?" I asked Yuki.

"Well I'm friends with Zero, Kaname, and Mei. There are others in the night class that I know of and am friendly to but that doesn't mean that they're my friends. But never the less I'm nice to them," she said "you might get along with some of my friends. Do you want to be my friend and try to be friends with my other friends?"

"That'd be nice," I said smiling "thanks."

Yuki smiled back "Anytime. I think I have a friend that you'd like. You two are alike."

"Really? Who would that be that I'm like?" I asked.

"Zero." she said.

"When do get to meet your friends then?" I asked.

"Hmm...well it's only nine so you could meet them now or tommorrow. You'll have to meet Kaname tomorrow because he's in the night class and it's insession right now. So would you like to meet Zero and Mei tonight or tomorrow?" Yuki asked.

"I think I'd like to try tonight. That way I know some people before tomorrow," I said "oh wait. I'm all bloody. Won't that bother Zero?"

She looked at me "Well it's dried blood so I don't think so. Do you have any new cuts?"

"No." I said. "Then you're okay. Oh here's Mei's room." she said as she knocked on the door. I girl with long curly strawberry blonde hair with part of it covering her left eye opened the door. She was tall and had greenish bluish eyes.

"Hi Yuki! Who's this girl that you have with you?" the girl asked.

"Mei, this is Fire Shikuru, she's new here. She'll be sharing a dorm with me." Yuki said. Mei smiled and reached out her hand "I'm Mei. Nice to meet you Fire."

I shook her hand "Same here. I'm sorry for looking like this." I said. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a black jacket and a white and red shirt that used to only be white but was then stained with dried blood, black leggings, and a pair of dark purple scrunch boots that had some dried blood on them.

"Is she going to meet Zero?" Mei asked.

"Yes right after this." Yuki said.

"Maybe we should clean her up then. You know so Zero doesn't-" Mei was cut off by Yuki.

"I was thinking that too. Is that okay Fire?" Yuki asked.

"Yes but I get to wash my handglove." I said.

"Okay well I have a bathroom attatched to my dorm luckily and there's a shower in there and stuff. You can wash your handglove in the sink and Yuki will wash your boots and I'll take care of you clothes." Mei said.

I got in the shower and put out my boots and clothes for Mei and Yuki. When I was done I wrapped the towel around myself as I took my handglove and ran it under the sink water. It was strange seeing my hand bare. Without the glove you could see my seal. Thankfully it was a strong seal but I don't know how long it would last. I didn't know why it was on my hand. In most cases it would be on a person's neck. I had scars on my hand aswell that I wanted to hide. After it dried I went out and found my clothes and shoes on the floor and went back to the bathroom to change. When I was done I went back out and Yuki and Mei were sitting on the bed.

Mei stood up "You look so good." "Thanks. Can you guys do my hair? It's supposed to look like Christina Grimmie's hair." I said.

"Sure!" Mei said. The she and Yuki did my hair and it turned out like just like Christina Grimmie's. I hadn't seen my hair like this in three years.

"Thanks. This is so awesome. I haven't seen my hair like this in three years." I said. Mei looked shocked.

"W-what?" Mei asked.

"I usually don't talk much. I say what I need to say rarely. At least around new people. Especially around males and vampires and well new people. I guess this is my way of showing I trust you guys or I really like you. I've never really had friends before." I said.

"Fire lived on her own for three years after her family was killed by a vampire."

"Oh," Mei said "you should go see Zero it's already 9:30."

"Yes we should. Bye Mei see you later." Yuki said.

"Bye. It was nice meeting you. Thanks for everything." I said. Then we walked out the door.

"Zero's nice once you get to know him." Yuki said. I think she noticed I was shaking because she asked me if I was alright.

"I-I'm scared," I said with a shaky voice.

"Of what?" Yuki asked.

"What will he think of me? What if he doesn't like me? What if he's scary?" I asked. "

It's gonna be okay. Trust me. He may seem scary at first but he truly is very nice. He isn't exactly one to judge. He's just shy. Like you. Sometimes you talk like him too using the same words and or the same tone." Yuki said. We walked a little more and then came to door.

"This is Zero's room. Are you ready?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I said. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a voice.

"It's me. And there's someone who I want you to meet." Yuki said. There was a moment of silence.

"Come in." the voice answered. We walked in to a dark room with the only light being from the moonlight coming throw the window. There was a boy on the bed with white hair and something on his neck.

"Hello Yuki." the boy said.

"Hi Zero." Yuki said.

"Who do you have with you?" Zero asked.

"This is Fire Shikuru. She's a new student and we're friends now and she...actually...reminded me of you. She said something that reminded me of you. She's a little shy but I told her about you and thought that you two might get along." Yuki said.

I was holding my breathe hoping he would like me.

"Fire this is Zero Kiryu. He is a vampire hunter but he is a vampire too like I told you. He has a seal on his neck. His parents died by a vampire attack and then the vampire that attacked his family let his brother live with her but then she died and then his brother died in his arms. Zero this is Fire Shikuru as you know. Her family was attacked and killed by vampires. She had been living on her own for three years until tonight when she had came here to enter this academy. Until then she was all alone." Yuki finished.

I let a single tear roll down my cheek. Then one, then two, until I was truely crying for the first time in three years.

"Is something wrong with Fire?" Zero asked. Yuki looked at me.

"Fire! Are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"I-I was so worried about meeting you Zero and I was afraid you wouldn't like me or show me kindness but I don't need to be showed kindness. It's you. Not me. I'm sorry. I was so selfish and you...I can't imagine how much pain your going through. I'm sorry Zero." I said.

It was sillent for a moment. Then I was pulled into something that felt like arms. I looked up. The feeling was arms. Zero's arms. I turned and cried into his chest.

"Thank you. Very few people care about me. If I were to die it would effect very few people. So thank you." he said.

I wondered what Yuki was thinking then.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say hello or that I didn't say much at all. I'm just very shy. Somewhat scared. It was quite rude," I said "I'm sorry I've been such a burden. I'll go to my room. Yuki if you want to stay longer go ahead. It was a pleasure meeting you Zero." I said then left.

I screwed things up. Great. Just great. I found my room without problem since Yuki told me where to find it. I lied on my bed thinking. Eventually I fell into a deep silent sleep.

Yuki P.O.V

Fire left and I stayed with Zero for a while.

"Thank you." I said.

"Huh? For what? What did I ever help you with?" Zero asked me.

"Fire. That's the most she's ever really talked to someone new. You saved her. You saved her from the depths of loneliness." I said.

"I really didn't do anything." he said.

"I beg to differ. It's a shame that you think so. You set her free. That was the first time she's cried, in three years. Today she smiled for the first time in three years. For the first time in three years she felt something. Happiness, sadness, she actually had emotion," I said "you might not mean anything to yourself but you mean something to other people. I'll go now. Get some sleep. Bye." I said.

"Goodbye Yuki." Zero said. Then I left. When I got to my room Fire was asleep on her bed. I got dressed and fell asleep.


	2. Bite

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT

Fire P.O.V

Where am I? I looked around. There was snow and trees and me and another person. I could only see the back of his or her black snow coat. The person turned around. It was a boy.

He had almost shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale and his face was friendly.

"Isn't it nice out here Fire?" the boy asked. He was tall and looked about a year or two older than me.

I looked at myself. I looked like I was 14.

Then it hit me.

"S-synchro?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who else would it be, silly?" I smiled. Then I went to Synchro and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Your alive." I said.

"Of course I am." he said. Then let go.

"Hello. Are you two lost?" A voice came. We whirled around to see a tall man with red eyes.

Before Synchro or I could pull out our guns the man lunged at Synchro and bit him in the neck. The man was a vampire. A level E.

"Run Fire! I love you! But run! Leave me and don't stop running! I love you!" Synchro yelled.

I ran and hid but I watched Synchro die.

_I_ watched the light fade from his eyes but after he died I ran. Watching the blood splatered snow underneath my feet. Then I tripped and I heard footsteps in the snow.

"Ahh so today I get a dubble serving." the vampire said.

"No!" I yelled. I jolted up in bed.

"No!" I yelled. Realizing where I was I slapping a hand over my mouth muffling my second scream. I took my hand away from my mouth.

"Synchro?" I asked. But I saw no sign of him. My heart felt as if it was being torn in two.

I cried hard.

"Fire? What's wrong?" Yuki asked sleepily.

I looked at Yuki with tears in my eyes,a tear streaked face and both my eyes and my face were filled with fear.

"What time is it?" I asked shakily.

"Midnight. Why?" Yuki asked.

"Do you think Zero's asleep right now?" I asked.

"Probably but I can wake him up if you need him. Why?" Yuki asked.  
>I sighed a little.<p>

"Yuki. I'm really really scared right now. The last time I was scared like this was three years ago. When our family was attacked by a vampire. When I met Zero he reminded me of my brother Synchro who I always felt safe with. So when I'm with Zero he makes me feel safe and less alone. I know it's strange since we just met but..." I trailed off.

Yuki smiled.

"I understand. I'll go get Zero." she said then got dressed and left. I hope this wouldn't bother Zero.

Zero P.O.V

I layed on my bed staring at the ceiling. That girl reminded me of someone. But I couldn't remember who.

Saren?

No. But they are alike but not the one I was thinking of.

Then it hit me.

Ichiru.

Yep. Not the Ichiru that betrayed me but the one I new when he wasn't trying to kill me. Out of the short time I knew Fire I liked her. I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me." Yuki said.

"Come in." I said. Yuki came in.

"Zero you are needed in our room." Yuki said. I could tell she was trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Fire. I woke up to her crying and she wants to see you. She says she feels safe around you." Yuki said. I got up.

"Let's go." I said. We walked until we got to Yuki and Fire's room. We walked in.

"Synchro!" Fire said as she ran up to me and hugged me colapsing into tears. She looked up at me with a tear streaked face and fear in her eyes and on her face. Then I thought she realized who I really was.

"Zero! I'm sorry I thought that you were someone else. But thank you for coming." she said. We sat down on her bed and Yuki left saying she needed to get something from Mei.

"Fire what happened?" I asked.

"Zero it was horrible! I had a really bad dream and I'm really really scared. I had to relive the most horrible most terrifying moment in my life. I had to watch him die _again_!" she said in tears.

I held her in my arms and stroked her hair. "Let's back up a bit. What was the dream about?" I asked.

"The event that happened three years ago. When my family was killed in the vampire attack. I haven't had that dream since the night of the attack. I haven't been this horrifyed since then." she said.

"Now who did you have to watch die again?" I asked.

She sqeezed her eyes shut.

"Synchro," she said then opened her pain-filled eyes "my brother. Our parents were Vampire Hunters so we both carried weapons with us but before either of us could pull out our guns the vampire lunged at Synchro. Synchro told me to run so I did and hid but he didn't leave my sight until I ran after he was killed. _I_ was the one that watched the light leave his eyes. I _could_ have shot the vampire from where I was but I _didn't_. I feel like _I_ killed Synchro. _I_ had to be the one that heard his last words. The one that had to watch the light leave his dark eyes. The one that could have helped but didn't. But why? Why did it have to _me_?" she yelled in pain and tears.

I pulled her closer and continued stroking her hair.

"Why did it have to me Zero? W-why?" she wept.

"I wish I knew." I said and let a few tears fall.

"Zero are you crying?" Fire asked.

"Only a few tears." I said.

"Zero when I'm with you I feel so safe. Like I did with my brother. You remind me so much of Synchro. Here, wrapped in your arms, I feel like I'm in the safest place in the world. Even if your a vampire, an aristocat, a pureblood, or any kind of vampire, even a level E, I would still trust you and feel safe with you. Even if you were baring your fangs into my neck I would be scared and would say so but if you were holding my hand I still you feel safe. Though it would be scary I'd feel safe." she said.

"You remind me of my brother Ichiru. When we were younger. When he wasn't trying to kill me or betraying me. Up until the night of my parents murder Ichiru trusted me. He was kind and shy and attatched to me. There are these things called blood tablets. It's how the vampires at the academy feed. I can't take those tablets though. My body will reject the tablets." I said.

"Zero," Fire said "would you like some of my blood?"

"No that's fine." I said resisting the urge.

"Zero you need it and I know you're resisting some form of urge. Please. As long as you hold my hand.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. I took her hand and pulled back her dark black hair from her neck. Then I saw something.

"Fire...there's already fang marks." I said.

"I know," Fire said calmly "they've been there for three years but are starting to heal. It's fine. I'm not a vampire." Then she said something I couldn't understand that sounded like something in another language.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded. My grasp on her hand tightened then I bit down.


	3. Night Class and Old Memories

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT

Fire P.O.V

"Fire...there's already fang marks." Zero said.

"I know," I said calmly and casually "they've been there for three years but are starting to heal. It's fine. I'm not a vampire. Non ancora." I said.

Non ancora.

Not yet.

"Ready?" Zero asked.

I nodded.

His grasp on my hand got tighter, and then he bit down into my neck. My eyes widened and I held his hand harder. I trusted Zero but I was just scared. Ever since I saw Synchro get killed by a vampire I've had a fear of them and an anger toward them.

I gave a little muffled cry of pain and fear but this was helping Zero survive. Anyways it didn't hurt to much. Zero kept holding my hand, and I kept a death grip on his hand.

At one time I trembled a bit but then I stopped.

"Zero," I said softly "I love you."

He stopped and removed his fangs from my neck.

His face had blood on it and his eyes were glowing red.

"I love you Zero," I said again. I was afraid of his response. "I have faith in you. I believe that you will not sink down to a level E. I believe in you. So just don't give up." I said.

I was shaking a little bit now. That's just what happens when I'm scared.

I looked at Zero and the blood was gone from his face and the red was gone from his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No." I said. Then I hugged him and cried.

"You're lying." he said.

"No. I'm fine I just need to stay like this a little longer...Synchro," I said then shook my head and blinked a few times "I mean Zero."

Then I fell asleep wrapped in Zero arms while he was stroking my hair.

_**Best way to fall asleep.**_

Yuki P.O.V

When I entered the room I saw Fire who was bleeding a little asleep in Zero arms while he was stroking her hair.

"Zero," I said putting my hands on my hips "did you bite her?"

"Yes. But she said I could." he said.

"Well your not one to lie so I'll trust you but I'm still gonna ask Fire when she wakes up." I said.

I got on Fire's bed and sat next to Zero.

"She called me Synchro again." He said.

"She truly does trust you." I said.

"After I bit her she told me she loved me twice, and she said she had faith in me and believed in me that I would not become a level E." Zero said looking down at Fire.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" I asked Zero.

"Yes." he said still looking at Fire and stroking her hair.

"So did you say 'I love you' back?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Zero. Zero,Zero,Zero. If the girl tells you she loves you then you say it back. What am I going to do with you?" I said.

"Very funny." Zero said.

"Just 'cause she lived on her own for three years and did God only knows what doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings. She still feels pain, and happiness, and terror, and all the emotions everyone else does. She's still a human being and on top of that she's a girl which means she needs more affection than guys do. It's something that's hard to put." I said.

"I know." Zero said.

"She trusts you and if you betray her she will _fall to pieces_. It's like you're one of the real things in her life. Something that's most likely permanent. You should go back to your room and get some sleep." I said.

"I will. Just not now. I'll stay like this, for just a while longer." he said.

I got into bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up Fire was still asleep and Zero was gone. I looked at my clock which said that it was 7:30 a.m.

Today was Saturday so there was no school but Zero and I still had to be on guard at night.

But that day was when I got to take Fire to meet Kaname.

Fire P.O.V

When I woke up it was 9 a.m. I got dressed and then walked out into the hallway.

I walked over to Mei's door and knocked on it. She answered it.

"Hi Fire. What's up?" she asked.

"Have you seen Yuki?" I asked.

"No but she might be visiting the headmaster." Mei said.

"Thanks. I'll go look." I said.

I walked down to the headmaster's office and poked my head in.

"Is Yuki here?" I asked.

"No. Isn't she with you?" the headmaster asked.

I shook my head.

"Today she was going to take me to meet one of her friends too." I said.

"Do you want me to have someone else show you around?" the headmaster asked.

"No. But thanks anyways. Goodbye." I said then left and returned to my room.

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my neckalace and picture. I had a picture of Synchro and I the fall before his death.

He had given me a neckalace that was shaped like wings and there was a little hole in the middle and if you looked inside you would see a cute black rat with white wings. I was born under the sign of the rat and many people saw the rat as a pest but not Synchro.

He told me never to forget how beautiful I was and that I won't go to hell when I die I'd go to heaven. So he gave me a picture of a rat with wings. A cute rat.

Synchro was so sweet and I missed him but the strange thing about tragedy in your life is that life moves on and eventually you move on. It's just so strange to me.

I knew I'd have to move on but for now I just live with the memories and sometimes I live in the memories. I looked around thinking of what to do. If only there was like a pencil and paper or something.

_Note To Self: Buy pencil and paper or like a book or something._

I called Zero Synchro twice so I have to be more alert so I don't do it again.

I searched my pockets for a pencil and paper or something but found nothing.

When Synchro and I were bored we'd get some blankets and couch cushions stuff and make a fort but I can't really do that here. We'd also use our imagination.

I could do that.

I layed down in my bed and tried to imagine something but then there was a knock at my door.

"Can I come in?" Zero asked.

"Sure. Why not?" I said. Zero walked in.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Well I believe my imagination's broken." I said.

_Now he probably thinks I'm crazy. It was bound to happen sooner or later._

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"'Cause I can't imagine anything. But right now I don't know if I need to," I said. There was a pause.

_Yep he thinks I've lost it._

"But I wanted to try because it would bring back nice memories." I added.

I turned so my back was facing him and he layed down so he was facing my back.

"Do you want some of my blood?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine," he said "You really miss him, don't you?" Zero asked.

"Yeah. I know I have to move on but it's hard. It's so hard." I said and cried. Zero rubbed my back.

"I know it's hard." he said.

"Zero, how did you get over your brother's death so quickly?" I asked.

"I had lived such a long time without him it wasn't that much of a change after a while I realized that." he said.

"I...I love you, Zero." I said.

"I love you too." he said.

I smiled.

"That makes me happy. Hearing you say that." I said.

There was a silence.

"There's a song, how does it go?

Isn't it something like Hold me when I'm here,  
>Right me when I'm wrong,<br>Hold me when I'm scared,  
>And love me when I'm gone. Is that how it goes? Have you ever heard that song? I like that song." I said.<p>

"I've heard it before. It's a good song." he said.

"Hey do you know where Yuki is? She was going to take me to meet Kaname today." I asked.

"On my way here I saw here go into Mei's room. You're going to meet Kaname?" Zero asked.

"Yeah but would you...come with? It's just he's a vampire and he's a pureblood and I don't do good around vampires and...you know what I mean. You don't have to if you don't want to though." I said.

"I'll go. For you." he said.

I turned so I was facing Zero and hugged him.

"Thank you. You're so nice." I said. Zero hugged me back.

"Not really." he said.

"To the world, you may only be one person but to one person, you may be the world." I said.

Zero seemed shocked.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked.

"On a radio station. I've loved that quote ever since. Well we should go get Yuki." I said.

"Yeah let's go." Zero said. I put on my necklace and we walked over to Mei's. I knocked on the door.

"Yuki are you in there?" I asked. Yuki answed the door.

"Hey Fire. Hi Zero." she said.

"Am I meeting Kaname or what?" I asked.

"Uh yeah we can go now. Bye Mei." Yuki said then we walked outside.

"Why are we outside?" I asked.

"Because Kaname's in the night class and it's not insession and when it's not insession the members of the night class hang out or sleep here." Yuki said.

"So in short Kaname's here." I said.

"Yep." Yuki said.

We approached a fancy looking building and Yuki knocked on the door.

A boy with light blonde hair and green eyes opened the door.

"Hello Yuki, Zero. Who do we have here?" the boy asked.

"Hello Takuma. This is Fire Shikuru. She's new here. Fire this is Takuma Ichijo. He's a vampire too. Everyone in the night class is a vampire." Yuki said.

In my mind I was going _"Yuki couldn't you have told me this sooner?"_.

"Hello Fire. It's a pleasure to meet you." Takuma said bowing.

"S-so you're a nice vampire? And it's nice to meet you too." I asked.

"All the vampires here are good vampires. There are some that try to drink the blood of humans but they get stopped. I'm not one of those vampires. The only one really like that is Hanabusa Aido. Sometimes he's stupid but he is a good vampire." Takuma explained.

I nodded.

"Is Kaname here?" Yuki asked.

"Yes he is. Are you introducing Fire to everyone?" Takuma asked.

"Yes. We should get started." Yuki said.

We walked in and there was a red haired boy and a blonde haired girl on one couch, then a blonde haired boy and a strawberry blonde haired boy on the other and then there was a grey haired girl standing and a light blonde haired girl standing as well.

And they were all vampires.

I hid behind Zero.

He looked over his shoulder, and then he took my hand and pulled me next to him.

"We'll go meet Kaname first." Yuki whispered to me.

I nodded.

We walked up stairs and then turned right and then there was a door. Yuki knocked on it then went in. A few seconds later she ushered us in.

"Hello Zero. Who is this at your side?" A boy with dark dark brown hair and dark brownish redish eyes.

He looked a hell of a lot like Synchro. The first time I saw him I thought I was halucinating.

"This is Fire Shikuru. She's a new student and a friend of Zero's, Mei's, and mine. I'm introducing her to some people." Yuki explained.

"Nice to meet you Fire. I'm Kaname Kuran." Kaname said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." I said.

"Fire, the thing on your left hand, where did you get it?" Kaname asked. Zero and Yuki looked confused.

"You mean the handglove?" I asked hoping he wasn't talking about my mark.

"No. I mean what's under the handglove on your hand. Was it when your family was attacked by a vampire or was it when your brother died? Or was it when you killed the vampire? Or when the vampire bit you? Or did you get it for the saftey of others? Is it natural or forced?" Kaname asked.

He came to me and pulled me away from Zero and Yuki. He lifted up the top of my hand glove so he could see my hand and looked at my mark. My eyes were wide and filled with terror.

Pictures of Synchro and my family and I flashed before my eyes. I tear ran down my cheek but no one saw it except Kaname.

I pulled my hand away from Kaname.

"It was nice meeting you but I have to go." I said then brushed past Yuki and Zero and all the vampires in the room down stairs as I ran back to my room.

I layed on my stomach on my bed with my head facing to the side and tears cascading down my face.

About ten minutes later I heard the door open and footsteps.

I shut my eyes tightly.

I felt someone sit on my bed so I assumed that only Yuki was in there with me so I opened my eyes.

Of course I assumed wrong because that was just my luck.

When I opened my eyes I saw Zero brushing my hair away from my face.

I shut my eyes tightly again and gave a small cry of fear.

Zero stoked my hair.

"You really like stoking my hair don't you?" I asked half jokingly but half seriously.

I opened my eyes hoping to see him smiling but he wasn't.

"What was Kaname Kuran talking about Fire?" Zero asked.

I really _really_ didn't want to lie to him but I had to come up with something. I was not letting Zero figure this one out.

Not now and hopefully, not ever.

"It's just a scar!" I said quickly.

I sat up in my bed.

Zero was on the floor and Yuki was on my bed behind me. "Fire, we're your friends. You can tell us anything." Yuki said. I

was biting my tongue so I wouldn't say "No I can't!" 'cause then they'd just be more curious which would be bad.

"I know," I said. I looked at Yuki and smiled "I'm so glad to have great friends like you and I probably sound stupid right now but it's the truth."

"This is a nice picture." Zero said. I turned around to see Zero looking at the picture of Synchro and I.

I smiled.

"I wanna see too." Yuki said.

She plopped down next to Zero and I did too.

"Is that you Fire? You look so young!" she said.

I laughed.

"It's because I was 14 silly." I said "See that boy in the picture?"

"Yeah." Yuki said.

"That's my brother Synchro. In this he was...15. I think. Yeah 15. This was the fall before he died." I said.

"You two look a lot alike. You know who he looks like?" Yuki asked.

"I have a feeling I know but who?" I asked.

"Like Kaname." she said.

"Usually right now I would say something like 'Thanks. Now my image of my brother's ruined.' but I'm not gonna 'cause I'm not in the mood." I said.

Yuki laughed and Zero smiled.

"I hate to admit it but he does look like Kaname Kuran." Zero said.

"Yeah but he sure as hell didn't act like Kaname." I said.

"So we all have or had siblings. That's kinda cool. Like the trio of people who have had or have siblings." Yuki said.

We all laughed.

"You know I had another brother. I think his name started with a K but I only met him a couple times. Once when I was five. I remember he was nice, had dark brown hair, very calm voice, but Synchro didn't like him. Synchro was my full blood brother but the other one was just a half brother. We had the same mom. He wasn't around much but when I did see him he was nice. Almost as nice as Synchro." I said then sighed.

"You okay?" Zero asked.

"I'm fine it's not like I'm gonna just die randomly." I said.

"We know we're just checking." Yuki said.

"I'm fine. There's just something I need to do. Do we have a car we can take places?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Yuki asked.

"'Cause we're gonna need it. We can't walk there." I said.

"Then who's going to drive?" Zero asked. I smirked.

"Me," I said "let's go."


End file.
